


Intense Feelings:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heating Up Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, General, Getting Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Mutual Pining, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Slash, Spending The Night/Sleeping Together, Unrequited Crush, intense feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin, Steve, & Danny talk about what is going on between them, Will they get together?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, It's whereReally Have It Badleaves off, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Intense Feelings:

*Summary: Chin, Steve, & Danny talk about what is going on between them, Will they get together?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, It's where **_Really Have It Bad_** leaves off, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

"What the hell are you doing here, What the hell do you want ?", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly asked, not even trying to disguise his hurt in his voice, as he went to put his bike in the garage for the night, He was not on counting to see the object of his affections so soon, He just wanted to be left alone for the night, & forget ever having a crush on them.

 

"We wanted to know what is going on with you", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said with concern etched in his voice, His partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, also added, "You never back down from a celebration with us, & the others, What gives ?", he had a confused look on his face, cause he was worried about the handsome native, & plus, he has no idea that he & Danny have the same feelings for him, like he does for them.

 

"I am surprised you guys even noticed, when you were gazing at each other", The Computer Wiz was pissed, as he thought about the treatment that he received courtesy of them. "What the hell does that mean ?", The Former Seal asked, as Chin was making his way to his door, & he grabbed his arm, so he could stop him.

 

"Never mind", he said, as he tried to break out of the seal's grip, He gave him a deadly stare, "I don't care if you are a fucking seal, If you don't let go of me, & get the hell off of my property, I will break your arm, Don't think I won't try it", He growled with anger. Danny decided to try his luck, "Come on, Chin, Level with us, What has gotten you so mad ?", He wanted his friend to trust them, & so far, It's been a losing battle.

 

Chin figured it was now or nothing, "I have intense feelings for you guys, But it seems that you don't have any for me, So, Let's forget this ever happened, okay ?, I will move on", He knew he was rambling, as he told them, Steve & Danny both stopped him, & had smiles on their faces, "We feel the same way about you", The Five-O Commander said, smiling, as he strokes the side of his head in a comforting way, Chin just gave into that. "Yo...Yo...You do ?", Danny smiled, & said, "Yes, Even though we are together, We wanted another person to join us, We want that person to be you", Chin was not convinced.

 

"Let us show you", Steve said, as he has an wolfish grin on his face, He was teasing his body, & cock, which Chin surrendered himself to, while Danny was a dynamite kisser, & proved it, by lighting peppering his whole face with kisses. The Handsome Lieutenant didn't know where to turn to, as he was losing his battle of releasing his cum, Steve & Danny sensed it, & had mercy on him, which he was grateful for. "I love you, Guys, So much, That it hurts", Chin declared with emotion. Steve said making a vow to him.

 

"Chin, You are always gonna be safe with us, We _will_ take care of you on  & off of the field, We **_will make_** sure that you are getting treated like a prince", Danny backed his lover,  & said this to their new lover, "That's right, Cause you deserve it, You have been there for us, So, Let us be there for you, okay ?", Chin nodded, as he was feeling exhausted, "Take me to bed, Just take me to bed, Talking about all of these intense feelings makes me tired". "You got it", The Loudmouth Blond said with a smile, "Your wish is our command", Steve said, as he & Danny each wrapped Chin's arms around their shoulder, & led him into his house, so they can relax, & sleep for awhile.

 

"Hey, Chin, When did you realize that you were in love with us ?", Steve asked out curiosity, "I'll tell you inside," as they were going through the doorway. "Fair enough, I think we should just get ready for bed, & just relax, snuggle & cuddle, Just til we fall asleep", Steve & Chin agreed with the idea, & they closed the door behind them.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
